httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helfury
A '''Helfury '''is a similar dragon to the Night Fury with several differences. Description The Helfury has a large build similar to the Night Fury, but is slightly bigger and more muscular with orange and red coloring. The Helfury has a similar body shape and head, however the Helfury has six eyes and a frill on it's head that flops to one side. Unlike the Night Fury, the Helfury has shorter broader wings making it a stronger flying sacrificing speed. However what the dragon lacks in speed it makes up for in power. The Helfury also has a frilled tail extending from the wings all the way to the tip of the tail. This dragon has dexterous hands with opposable thumbs similar to a humans. The Helfury's body will glow while in combat and it seems to indicate how much power has been used, the body's glow fades as the Helfury uses up fire power. The Helfury has several unique abilities the Night Fury does not share. The Helfury can cause it's own body to glow at will, similar in appearance to the Flightmare, but it is unknown if this is caused by consuming algae or another means. The Helfury also has six eyes making it's eyesight excellent, however during the night, if it's body is glowing, it can't see that well do to the glare. The Helfury has a small blind spot behind it's body, but has good hearing to make up for this. The Helfury has strong powerful wings however it is not nearly as fast as a Night Fury, more along the speed of a Deadly Nadder or Hideous Zippleback. The Helfury can also engulf itself in flames similar to a Stoker Class dragon, however it is also extremely intelligent like a Night Fury. It's fire consistency varies from hot liquid like lava, to airy fire to even small balls of fire. The Helfury can also create a Fire Fallout by breathing hot sparks or embers from it's mouth while flying, leaving a trail of fiery rain behind it. This dragon also has the ability to handle objects with it's dexterous hands similar to that of a raccoon. Just like the Night Fury, only one Helfury has been discovered living on the island of Berk. The dragon was observed in the forest and cave system, and was seen even picking up objects and examining them. Little is known about the Helfury other than what has been observed in it's few encounters. It's shot limit is unknown and appears to have a higher shot limit than other dragons, if it has one at all. It's bit strength, armor and if it has venom is unknown. Due to the lack of knowledge about this dragon, and the fact it shared similar abilities with the other classes, it was placed in the Mystery Class. It also seems to have a high intelligence liked that of a Night Fury, but with Stroker class abilities. The only Helfury seen on Berk was mostly observed living in the forest and caves. The Helfury seems to dislike water and swimming. It can hunt fish in rivers and ponds but has been seen feeding on other animals like deer, birds, wild boars and even insects as well as vegetation. It was once observed sitting in a pooh of water while heating the water up, suggesting the Helfury may like warmer places and may be able to live in lava or melt it's surroundings in order to sleep much like the Night Fury's sleeping habit. Stats Class: Mystery Speed: 16 Attack: Unknown Fire Power: 20 Armor: Unknown Fire Type: Various from lava-like to hot airy flames to fire fallout Shot Limit: Unknown Jaw Strenght: Unknown Vemon: Unknown Stealth: 6 Special Ability: Fire Fallout Gallery Pictures of the Helfury. Helfury.jpg|Helfury Helfury2.jpg|Helfury's wing Trivia *The Helfury gets it's name from the Norse diety Hel, the daughter of Loki who rules over a Hell-like place of the same name. Links List of Furies Night Fury Category:Mystery Class dragons Category:Rare Dragon Species Category:Fury Dragon species